Silent Emotion
by fearmybiiite
Summary: Vincent found Echo laying on the ground years ago, now he is experimenting on her, pain is the only feeling she knows, What happens when Gilbert knows what his brother is doing? What will he do to save the girl? AU! GilxEcho
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ Silent Emotion

The white room, had never felt so dark and cold. Blocks to build only to find them fall down again. Glass walls that will never break. Loneliness never ceased to exist. A blonde hair man with one yellow eye and the other red, looked down on her, he smiled. Not a sincere smile, or a warm smile. It was a smile of interest, slightly evil. Shes seen him a few times. Through her agonizing times when he would _experiment_ on her. There were others like her of course, but she was separated from them. Compared to the others she would be called a 'special' specimen. Her name, Echo.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning when Gilbert Nightray and his friends decided to visit his little brother.

"Gil~!" Vincent glomped, as Gilbert walked through the door.

"Cut it out. You're acting very Immature in front of my friends." Gil said. Vincent looked behind him, and his face fell dramatically. A young blonde boy smiled, and waved at him, while a brunette glared at him.

Vincent closed in on Gil's ear and whispered, "Did you have to bring them?"

Gilbert sighed,"I only wanted Oz to go, but then the stupid girl had to come too." Gil's stubborn face made Vincent smile.

"WH-WHAT DID YOU REFER TO ME AS? SEAWEED HEAD!" Alice snapped.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Gil asked.

"HEY DON'T YOU-" Alice hissed, flailing her arms.

"Alice~! Be polite, this is a guest's house," Oz said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh right! Come." Vincent smiled. Both Oz and Alice stopped talking and followed, until Vincent intervened. "Now, Now. This is only for the Nightray household."

"What?" Alice said with a serious attitude, she did not like secrets, especially kept from her. But then again... She was easy to fool too.

"We have a meat buffet in the kitchen-"

"C'mon Oz! No time to lose!" Alice said grabbing his wrist and running down the hall.

"Onward~!" Vincent said.

* * *

"I have a lab deep under this mansion. It's used for... _Unique_ experiments..." Vincent said. They entered a large room where there was glass rooms on the sides, in there were _humans_. "Here was our first specimen. She failed after the second experiment." There held a girl with blue long hair, her eyes widenend with pleasure and insanity, her body was shaking, she repeated the words, 'kill' over and over again. It happened one year ago.

* * *

"Specimen 001, please bring her to Experiment Lab 3."

Five men entered her glass room, "You are needed for test experiments." Her eyes widened with fear and got up quickly, backing away from them.

"No! Please! No more!" They firmly got a hold of her and led her to the lab. "LET GO!" She cried. The first experiment every specimen should have is eternal life. The second experiment only she was going to have, was putting deadly toxins inside her body, So that every lip contact the person would die, making herself a deadly seduce weapon. All experiments were extremely painful and agonizing. She screamed and struggled, she fought her way out, and succeeded, she grabbed a knife and slashed at one of the men. She gasped at the color that was released inside the man's body. In her whole life she was only able to see the color white, and of course, blue, her hair. "Such...Such a pretty color..." She smiled. "I must have more." She slashed the second man that was close to her, and laughed as the red spurted at her.

"MAYDAY! Back up at Lab 3! I repeat-" A sickening sound filled Vincent's ear, as he frowned.

* * *

"She sickens me until this day. Filthy..." Vincent muttered. He continued walking as Gil kept quiet. "And, my favorite, Echo! She has succeeded through every experiment, She's truly magnificent." Vincent smiled. Gil looked at her emotionless eyes, they stared at the ground, daydreaming off to space. Vincent tapped on the glass, which made her flinch and look up. She saw a familiar face, then looked at Gil, she didn't look the slightest confused or interested.

"She's so cute..." Vincent smiled. "This is my brother Gil. Say Hi." She stood up and walked over to the glass that separated them, she placed a palm on the cold glass, and looked up at Gil,

"Hi." she whispered.

"Thus, that she was so successful, we decided to clone her. We took in a girl the same age as Echo, used her DNA and replaced the girl's DNA with it, Gradually Her features started to look like Echo's. We had the same result with Echo. The experiments was a success. We named her, Noise. Although they may look the same, Noise's emotions are more loud, as for Echo, she's are unsound." Vincent said, with scientific theme to his voice.

"If they're like twins, wouldn't they share a room?" Gil asked.

Vincent frowned. "Good question, I was just about to explain that."

* * *

Flashback.

"Lotti, Set up a play date for Noise and Echo." Vincent said.

"Understood." Lotti sighed.

Lotti entered Noise's glass room. "Noi-"

"Is Vincent here?" Noise suddenly jumped excitedly.

"No.." Lotti sighed. "He's doing an experiment, but... Your big sis is here, to take you to a play date~!"

Noise ignored the play date part, "Working? Again? He shouldn't be working on those other filthy specimens! He should be only working on _me._" Despise were in her eyes, and hatred was in her voice.

Lotti looked at her with concern. "Well... Anyways... Your going to see your twin, so be polite, she is very special to Vincent."

Noise flinched, "Special... to Vincent?" Lotti nodded, "Okay then, I will." She clenched her fists and smiled widely. Lotti turned her back and led her to Echo's room. The door made a slight creak making Echo snap out of her daydream.

"Hi, Echo~ How are you doing!" Echo just nodded, but to show her politeness she stood up and took a bow. "Echo, This is Noise. Noise, Echo."

"Hi, Echo." Noise said.

"Hi." Echo whispered.

"You two, play, I'm going to do some errands." Lotti went out the door. Noise had reached over to the blocks and jammed the door with it. Echo cocked her head.

"Special, huh? How can _you_ be special, you're so faded and ripped." Noise scoffed. Echo did not know where she was getting at... Special?

"Echo does not care. If she is Special."

"What?"

"Echo does not-"

"How can you disrespect Vincent's opinion like that? You should be proud of him!"

"Proud of what? The pain he has given to Echo?"

"It might be painful, but he's making you into a more stronger specimen than those weak humans!"

Echo cocked her head again, "Lotti... Human... Vincent... Human..."

"Vincent... _VINCENT IS NOT A WEAK HUMAN!_" Noise snapped and tackled Echo, pinning her neck to the ground, "You may be the first copy! But Vincent will never... _NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR CALLING HIM A HUMAN!_" Noise started choking her, "I will be Vincent's favorite! ME! He will love, ME! And only, _me_." Echo gasped for air.

"Dr. Vincent, immediately go to Echo's room. I repeat, immediately!" Vincent set down his bagel, and quickly ran. When he arrived outside the glass box, his eyes widened.

"Echo!" Vincent yelled.

"Sir, The door is jammed!" a little girl said, her name was Lily.

Anger welled up in Vincent. He banged on the walls yelling, "STOP."

Noise quickly let go, from the tone and sound of the voice, she turned, "Vin..cent..." He looked angry and his glare was at her. And only on her. "Why...? WHY DO YOU CARE FOR HER? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME! AND ONLY ME!" She screamed, kicking Echo's side, Echo coughed out blood.

"I love both of you." Vincent said, but his glare did not stop. Noise knew he was lying, he only loved that pitiful girl. She started to cry.

"Noise. Open the door." Vincent's words were dark. Noise shivered and did what she was told. When she opened the door, Vincent grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to his office. She whimpered. Echo had daydreamed again, she thought how she would get out of this hell once in a while, and finally see and feel the so called, human world, 'Earth'.

Flashback End

* * *

"But, hey, what can you do?" Vincent laughed.

Gil flinched, "Why.. are you doing this?"

Vincent's smile never left his face, "Isn't is obvious? When these girls have finished the experiments, they will be the most popular discovery in science history, thus, I will take credit, and I'll be famous and rich."

"H-How can you do something like this?"

"Are you doubting my idea, Gilbert?" His voice into a serious tone.

Gil shuddered and shook his head. They continued walking and giddy girl voice filled the silence.

"Vincent-Sama!" Noise jumped around playfully, her adoration showed, and she literally glowed. She turned to look at Gil, "Who's this? Who's This!"

"This is Gil, my big brother." He smiled.

"Wow! An Onii-Chan!" Her smile became wider. Everything about her was sweet and cute, but one thing set Gil off, She wore a strait jacket. "Ne! Vincent-Sama! This jacket is really warm! I'm so happy you gave it to me, and only me!" She giggled.

Gil looked at her sympathetically. 'All these girls.. cooped up in one room, living a painful life. Vincent.. I don't even know you anymore..'

"I think I'll go back to Oz..." Gil said slowly walking away.

"Okay! Come back soon!"

* * *

**Reviewwwww~ So I know this fanfic is good and I can continue~~~(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Here is Chapter 2 ! I hope you like it! :D

* * *

In his room, Gilbert sighed as he face-palmed himself, He couldn't get the girl off of his mind. When he looked into her eyes, they were impassive... Maybe even a glint of sadness? Man, His own brother was really sick. Should he do nothing? Should he accept it? Those poor girls..

The door slammed open, "I'm stuffed! Bwuhahaha~!" Burped Alice. She kicked off her shoes, one of her shoes hitting directly on Gilbert's face.

Anger boiled up inside of him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Alice eyed him for a little a while then sighed, "You look glum, seaweed head."

"G-Glum?" Shocked to hear the slow minded girl to use such a word.

"YES, GLUM, YOU STUPID SEAWEED HEAD! Oz taught me that word and I have the right to use it!" She barked, stomping her feet.

Gilbert turned back into his serious face, _'Why am I even worrying about them it's not even my business... wait a minute...' _He then turned back to the girl, "WHERE'S OZ?"

"Oh yeah, That's why I came here, I thought he might be here." She yawned, as she kicked back on his sofa.

"YOU LOST HIM? IN MY MANSION?" Gilbert exploded.

Alice jumped up, "DON'T BLAME ME! IT'S NOT MY JOB TO LOOK AFTER HIM, YOU'RE HIS SERVANT, SO IT'S YOUR JOB. Jeez! You really have NO brains at all!"

Gilbert walked to the door, "Damn it! You're useless!" He slammed it shut behind him, and went looking for Oz.

It was late at night, the only light were the windows. "Oz!" Gilbert yelled.

"Gil?" A childish voice called out from the shadows. "Oh Thank god! Got lost from the bathroom!" He said, as he neared closer to the raven.

"Jeez, Next time inform someone, Okay?" Gilbert sighed.

As they were walking, Gilbert stopped walking and looked down on the ground. "Oz.."

"Yes?"

Gilbert took a deep breath, "If you saw a complete stranger suffering, what would you do?"

Oz looked at him and smiled, "I would help the person, of course!" Gilbert still looked at the floor.

"How?"

Oz turned to his thinking face, "Well... Helping people would mean taking risks, so I would do what I can do!" Glibert was still motionless, "I may not know what's going on in your head, but if your ever in that situation, just do what you think is right! Anyways, let's stop with this serious talk, and let's hurry, I bet Alice is getting worried!" Oz continued.

He nodded, and they both returned to the room. Alice, who was literally sitting at the door, yelled, "Oz! You stupid manservant! Don't ever leave your master without permission!"

"Yes, Yes." Oz smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, It's getting late. Must we get sleeping, Neh, Gil?" Oz cheered, putting his night cap on and climbing to bed.

"Yeah, so turn off the lights!" Alice yelled, shifting on the sofa. Gil sighed, turned off the lights, changed into his pjays, and went to bed as well.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Gil caught himself costantly waking up. What did he need to do? Why was he still thinking about it? Were those eyes a plead for help? He had to do what was right, but what was right? Was it going to right when he would sneak in there and bust her out? That would be too risky... But wait.. Wasn't that the point? All he knew was that he had to do something. "I'm going to bust her out." Gilbert whispered. He changed into his day clothes, and lightly closed the door. He tip toed down the hall, and went to the underground route, which Vincent had led him down earlier. At night, they were no workers, it was completely silent, and still. The blue haired girl was still in her own little world. Thankfully. Echo was still awake, looking into nothing. He carefully made his way to the door, and lightly knocked on it. She looked at Gilbert and didn't move a muscle. "I'm going to bust you out of here." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear it. She just stared at him. Doing nothing, as if the whole world went to mute on her. Gilbert sighed, Did she not understand him? He swinged open the door, and and reached out his hand, "Trust me, and you will get out of this place." Those words echoed in her mind.

"Out... Of here?" She said, monotonously.

Gilbert nodded waiting for her to grab his hand. She looked at his gloved hands, she raised her own hands, and rested them onto his palms. Gilbert grasped them, and off they went quickly.

Eyes watched them as they went away, a smile plastered on her face. Noise giggled, then laughed insanely, "Vincent's All mine!"

The hallways were even quieter than the lab. It was almost scary. Echo looked around, and something had caught her eye, from throughout the window. She stopped, which loosed the grip between them. "What's that," she pointed.

"That's snow, Doesn't Vincent take you out once in a while for some fresh air?"

"No.. Vincent keeps us all to himself." Echo said, with a little anger to her voice.

Gilbert who was taken aback, by the sudden tone of her voice. The finally reached the room, and Gilbert opened the door, flinching. "O-Oz?" He choked.

"So you ditch us in the middle of the night and bring back a girl? I never knew you were that kind of guy..." Oz giggled.

Alice who was behind him, crossed her arms, "You perverted seaweed head, I ORDER YOU TO BANISH FROM MY SIGHT!"


End file.
